Wrong Timing
by Phantom's Mistress
Summary: Christine Daee dreamed of being on broad way. What happens when she's kidnapped by a mysterious masked man? Will her dreams shatter or will she learn to love? MODERN DAY based! ChristineErik
1. Cruel?

**Chapter 1:** Cruel?

Christine woke up one morning and got on her white cashmere coat. she went down stairs for breakfast and smiled at her father.

"Good morning!!" she said cheerfully. Her father smiled at how happy she was.

"Good morning my dear. I fixed your favorite this morning," he smiled.

"Oh thank you daddy!" she said with delight she took a bight of her food a drank some of her coffee. As her father dug around his food she glanced at his right wrist where his watch was. She gasped and grabbed her father's hand.

"Please tell me your watch is wrong!" she pleaded.

"Uh no…" he said worried.

"Holy shhhhh-izles I'm late," she said watching mouth, remembering her father doesn't like voile language. She took two more bites really fast and quickly put the rest of her coffee in a big mug.

"What are you late for?" he asked

"A job offer. Sorry daddy save some for me?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek and left before her dad could say another word. Christine walked around the streets of New York looking for a cab to take. There were millions of cabs out here but none would take her. She waited out in the cold.

Erik's POV:

There she is my beautiful Christine. The one I've been watching over since she was 10 years old. Now is her time be mine. She will be mine. Christine looks like she's waiting for a cab. My plan is in motion. I look for a cab to steal. Perfect a man is about to get inside his cab. I get closer behind him and I try to stay farther away from Christine so she would suspect anything. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"May I assist you sir?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. I grabbed him by the arm and took him in the ally way. Before he could scream I took my lasso and put it around his neck and pulled on it as hard I could. Before I knew it his cold, lifeless body fell onto the ground. I walked into his cab and drove. Christine was waving her hand out for a cab still and I drove next her. A sweet smile of relief spread across her beautiful face.

"Oh thank you sir! I need to go to the Red Lobster please," she explained. I said nothing and drove off.

No One's POV:

It's been awhile since they drove and Christine realized that he passed the red Lobster. She began to panic a little. Maybe he just forgot and he'll just turn around. He wouldn't it's been 10 minutes and he never turned. She really began to get scared.

"Um. Excuse me sir but I think you past the Red Lobster," she said.

"We're not going there." said Erik. Christine's eyes went wide.

"Take me home!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid not my dear." said Erik. He locked all the doors. And when Christine saw this she tried to unlock it but no use.

"Who are you please take me home!!!" she yelled as tears came down her face. An hour has passed and arrived at this big two story house. Christine admired it in amazement. Someone this cruel owned a house this beautiful? He stopped the car. Now was her chance. He unlocked the car doors and before he could even blink she ran as fast as she could. There were many trees here so she hid behind one.

"Christine!" he sang mockingly. "Where are you?"

How did he know her name? This was a stalker? Oh god she had a stalker! She had to get away she had to go back home.

"Christine I will not harm you. I wouldn't dream of it! I know you're around here," he taunted. Silent tears came down her face. He finally found her behind one of the trees and smirked. He sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Boo…"

Christine gasped and backed away.

"Please what do you want with me? I'm not rich and we don't have any money!" she sobbed.

"Trust me Christine what I want with you if far better than money," he chuckled. She gasped thinking the worst.

"Don't worry my dear I'm not attempting to rape you if that's what you're thinking," he said "Now are we going to do this my way or the hard way?"

"Yours……" she whispered.

"Good. Now come," he said as he took her hand and led her inside his house.

"I hope you are comfortable here Christine. You'll be staying here for quite sometime," he said. She glared at him.

"Oh sure I'll be perfectly comfortable with my kidnapper!" she snapped, sarcastically. Her eyes were still wet and she was still crying but her sobbing calmed down a bit.

"You will learn to like it here." he said harshly. "This is your room. You may watch TV if you want. I know that you like to sleep with it on so I bought one for you. Don't turn the sound on to loud though,"

"Thank you I guess," she whispered. He nodded and was about to leave. "I'll bring you some breakfast you didn't eat today," before he could leave Christine spoke.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"I know many things about you Christine. You used to live in Paris. You came here to be a broad way singer. Trust me you won't make it that way if you work at Red Lobster," he laughed

"Well excuse me if I'm not rich!" she snapped

"I'm sorry my dear I did not mean that as an insult. You're food will be ready in 10 minutes. And please…no more questions!" he said as she was about to open her mouth to speak. He left the room to leave Christine with her thoughts.


	2. Erik

**Chapter 2**: Erik

Christine sat in her room, waiting for her food. She gazed around it, it was so beautiful the walls were painted a light blue. The bed looked king sized, the bed spread, pink with flowers on it. This room looked as if Erik set it up for a girl. As if he had everything planned. Christine missed her father already. He was getting to be an old man. His health was not the best. His arthritis was getting worse. As Christine thought about this tears came to her eyes. She needed to be with her father, she needs him now more then ever. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"I prepared your food-Christine!" he exclaimed, as he saw her crying. He rushed to her and gently took her hand.

"Christine. Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Please sir I need to be with my father! He is not as strong as he used to be!!" she sobbed. Erik felt sympathy for her. He knew how important her family was to her. Now he almost felt guilty for taking her away from her home. But he will not let her be with anyone else. She is now his and there is no turning back.

"Christine I am sure your father has a strong heart. He will be fine I assure you," he tried to comfort her.

"But he takes his medicine everyday…well he's supposed to he doesn't like taking it and he won't if I'm not there to tell him!"

Erik thought of what to do. He needed to make her happy here. There had to be a way to satisfy her about her father. He had to think.

"Christine I do not know what to do about your father. But I do have a suggestion why not telling him you are with a friend tonight? And make sure he takes his medicine tonight?" he asked. This should make her happy. Christine studied him for a minute.

"Alright I suppose," she whispered.

"But if you do not come back. Then your family will suffer the consequences do I make my self clear!?" he said sternly.

"Yes sir," she said, on the verge of crying again.

"Now come we do not want the food to spoil," he said. Glad, that he made her feel a little better. But he knew the threat didn't help. But he knew that if he didn't then she would be sure to run away. And he could not have that. They went to the table and Erik set a plate in front of her. But to her surprise he didn't eat he just went to his piano.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, a little concerned.

'Why are you feeling sorry him all of a sudden?' her mind screamed at her.

'Well I hate him but I do not wish him to starve to death.' she snapped. She fiddled around with her food, waiting for an answer.

"No!" he simply, replied.

"Oh…well I really don't like eating alone," said Christine.

'Oh Christine…you could not be horrible to anyone, even the ones who have done wrong to you,' thought Erik.

"Yes well I really don't like eating that much," said Erik. Christine nodded not wanting to annoy him by asking so many questions. Not even thinking, about the food being poisoned she started eating from hunger.

"Is the food to your liking?" he asked

"Yes…it's quite tasty," she said.

"Good,"

Awkward silence fell in the room. Christine hated the silence and the darkness. Which is why she sleeps with the TV on at nights, so she wouldn't feel alone. To break the silence Erik started to play a melody from his piano.

"That's beautiful," Christine, murmured

"I'm glad you think so my dear," he said. Then it dawned on her. She never got to know his name.

"Oh what is your name sir?" she asked. Erik had forgotten as well he looked at her shockingly.

"Erik,"

**Please review or Erik here will tie his lasso around you! Teehee thanks guys:) **


End file.
